Reach for the Moon
by MaliciousContent
Summary: Gem meets human! Two Moonstones wander the Moon Base trying to make sure everything is the way it should be. Jay, an astronaut is on a mission with some bad friends that aims to establish and maintain human life on the moon. Takes place in the future where the relationship with Homeworld is somewhat good.
1. Moon Base

"So I heard you are going to the moon, Jay! Congratulations!" a tall man with a somewhat long beard said to his son.

"Yeah," Jay said, "I can't wait."

"You don't sound all that excited," the dad said, scratching his beard, "Are you going to miss home?"

"Not really," Jay said, looking away from his dad, "Okay, a little. We are going to spend a year up there anyway."

"Aw, come here," the dad said, opening his arms wide, "You are going to have a great time!"

Jay hugged his dad and was patted roughly on his back, "Stay safe, dad."

"Will do," the dad said, grinning as his son walked out the door.

Jay hopped into his Honda Civic and drove off to NASA. The appearance of the place had changed over the years, evolving to a paperless workspace with nearly everything digitized. Jay's buddies greeted him as he was briefed for the mission. He got into his space suit and stood, ready to get onto the ship. It was partially made of gem technology. Jay knew quite a few gems. In fact, one was going on the mission with him. Her name was Nephrite. She was a Homeworld gem who decided to work with humans and stay on the Earth. Relations with Homeworld were very smooth between humans and gems thanks to a man called Steven Universe. Anyways, Jay didn't talk to her very often as he was told by his friends that her type could be dangerous and flighty.

He snuck a couple looks at the gem but turned away whenever she looked at him. She sat next to him on the ship. It was her first human mission too and she was very eager to be in space. She was the only being on the ship without a space suit but that was okay with her. Jay wanted to socialize with her, but peer pressure got the better of him and he sat back and closed his eyes, waiting for the ship to zoom off the ground. When it finally did, nothing could have prepared him for all the g-force he felt. He instantly passed out.

* * *

"HEY, wake up Jacob!" Nephrite called out, shaking Jay awake.

"Whoa, whoa," Jay said, "I'm awake."

"Don't touch him, freak of the universe," one of Jay's buddies said, making Nephrite's face blush blue.

"Ugh, just look at her face, she isn't prepared for this mission," another buddy said, chuckling.

"Guys," Jay said, "We don't have to be so cruel to her, she is a part of this team."

"Fine, but who is going to fix the ship?" a buddy said, pointing up to the roof, "It's a good thing we have oxygen masks."

"I can go fix it," Nephrite said, smiling, "Be right back!"

"Okay," Jay said, "Good luck."

Nephrite exited the ship and tried to fix whatever was wrong. The second the problem was fixed; the ship took off. Jay struggled to look out the window as Nephrite was tossed into space. He hit the window and pressed his forehead against the see through glass. There was nothing he could do. Even if he could operate the ship, it would be leaving his teammates behind and they could possibly die out in space. They wouldn't willingly allow him to operate the ship anyway.

"What's wrong? We just got rid of some dead weight!" a buddy said to Jay.

"I don't care! That was wrong!" Jay said, turning to his 'friend' and frowning angrily.

"Okay, we can get her later," the buddy said.

The ship finally reached the moon. Jay peered out. He still felt bad for leaving Nephrite, but he got ready for landing. The ship hit the moon's surface roughly.

When everyone got out, they looked for the rover. Jay found it, it was pretty much destroyed with the message "Don't come here" scrawled along the metal.

"Hey man! What does that say," a buddy said, walking behind Jay, "Oh. So scary."

Jay hopped around, gently manipulating the gravity. Was his team really going to leave Nephrite in space for a whole year? This was his new reality, a team who only cared about humans and the thrill of the ride. He looked upward and could have sworn he saw something shiny in the atmosphere. Jay shook his head and it disappeared. He continued hopping around the moon, far away from his teammates. Eventually he came to a tall pillar-like station. Jay blinked a few times, trying to remember what it was. He hit his fist into his hand.

"Guys, this is the gem's Moon Base!" he felt a little bit excited as he was the first human to lay eyes on the base.

No one responded, but Jay went ahead and walked into the base on the brick-like pathway. He hit the switch and was hit by a massive force of air lock. When he picked himself up, the base was open. He walked in and was surrounded by pictures of the Diamonds. Jay had managed to memorize their names in the Gem History class in High School. On one wall, Pink Diamond stood happily, another, Blue Diamond, who looked almost sad. Yellow Diamond, a massive conqueror, looked peaceful for her personality. Jay didn't know much about White Diamond, but he thought she looked serene as could be.

He walked up the stairs and passed several rooms, however, he was more concerned with getting to the top. The space-suited man took a deep breath. He was thankful for gem technology which was what was keeping him breathing now. His oxygen tank was virtually bottomless as long as he kept breathing.

"Nephrite must be really hurting now," he said aloud to himself as he cascaded the steps.

Eventually he reached the top. A tall chair that seemed like it had been adjusted stood in isolation. Jay sat in it and looked at the control panel with scrutiny. He appreciated the view from the control room. Jay saw his teammates traipsing the moon's surface, looking for a good place to set up. Soon enough they were going to set up a human base that could be used as a waypoint for space travel.

Suddenly, a strange figure teleported into the control room. Its long lilac hair flowed a bit for several seconds then fell by its side. Jay guessed that it was a gem. He hopped out of his chair and looked at the gem. Her face was almost expressionless. Another gem teleported into the room. She panicked and got behind the first gem that showed up.

"What are you doing in a seat that only a Diamond should sit in?" the taller gem said strictly, frowning.

Jay got out of the chair, "Uh… I was just resting, sorry, gems."

The gem in back tilted her head a little bit, "Why are you here?"

"I was sent here on a mission from Earth," Jay said, frowning, "Why are you here?"

"Don't talk to him Moonstone," the long-haired gem said, gently.

"Fine, Moonstone," Moonstone said to her friend.

"He isn't worth it anyway," Moonstone said.

"Hey, I'm right here," Jay said.

"Let's leave," Moonstone said.

She looked almost identical to the other moonstone, with their bodies being just a little bit different. The angry looking Moonstone had fairly long hair and a more muscular body than the other Moonstone. The timid Moonstone had much longer hair and a porcelain face. They grabbed Jay by the arms and teleported out of the base, throwing him on the cold hard ground of the moon.

"Leave, lowly human," angry Moonstone said, "We need to be in peace."

"Sorry, but I have to be here for a year," Jay said, "Get used to me. And, don't go near my teammates. They are real assholes."

"We will see about that," Moonstone said, pissed, "Let's leave him here."

"Alright," the Moonstone said, taking a glance back and putting on a small smile.

Jay picked himself up off the ground and walked back to his teammates. They were starting to build their base by the time he showed up. He pitched in and after a few days, they had built oxygen filled rooms and had secured shelter.

The two gems were amazed at how advanced human technology was getting. They hovered in the atmosphere far enough away to not be noticed by the humans below. Moonstone touched her cheeks. They were as cold as ever. She thought she could feel something when she saw a human.

"How come I am not giddy?" Moonstone asked.

"Hm," Moonstone said, frowning, "Just because you saw a human doesn't mean that your cheeks will flush. Why would you possibly want them to?"

"I do not know," Moonstone said, looking away and messing with the light purple-blue gem on top of her right hand.

"Try not to fidget," Moonstone said, "Blue Diamond wouldn't like to see a nervous couple of Moonstones, would she?"

"She would not," Moonstone said, "I cannot wait until she visits us."

"Yeah," Moonstone said, looking off into the distance, "Me too."


	2. Betrayal

Moonstone couldn't hold herself back. As the weeks went by, she couldn't keep her eyes off of the astronauts. She wanted to meet them. Humans interested her more than anything, even doing her job. Soon enough her friend was covering for her. Moonstones had several tasks. The first one was to clean and maintain the Moon Base. It got dusty and dirty frequently so the two had to do a quick sweep once a day. The second task was to go into the atmosphere of the moon and check it. The third and final task was to check on the corrupted gem shards that Blue Diamond and White Diamond hid from Yellow Diamond thousands of years ago.

There used to be hundreds more moonstones, but over the years they had been shattered or corrupted by the corrupted gems below. The two remaining moonstones never completed their final task for fear of being corrupted like their fellow gems. Moonstone wanted to approach the strange human that she had talked to before so she did. She snuck up behind him and touched his puffy suit. He jolted and turned around, his face fearful.

"Hiya there!" Moonstone said excitedly to the panting astronaut.

"Am I somewhere I am not supposed to be?" Jay asked, calming himself down.

"No," Moonstone thought, "Well you are not supposed to be on the moon but that is about it. I just wanted to see you scared."

"Where is the other Moonstone?" Jay asked, looking behind Moonstone.

"She is doing our duties," Moonstone said, touching the puffy spacesuit again.

"Shouldn't you go help her?" Jay asked, unsure of whether the gem would turn violent or not.

"I guess," Moonstone said, "We only have a few duties anyways. Want to help me?"

"Sure," Jay said, "But then I have to go help my teammates with the base."

"Okay," Moonstone said, grabbing Jay's space suit covered hand.

Within a heartbeat, they were in the Moon Base. Jay marveled at how filthy the place was. He hadn't been there for a while but he knew something was up with it being so dirty. Moonstone looked for her friend. She hovered up the steps instead of walking on them, but had trouble finding Moonstone.

"I do not know where she could be…" Moonstone said, "She is always somewhere around the base…"

Jay wanted to make the worried gem feel better, "Hey, Moonstone, is it okay if I call you Violet and your friend Lilac? It's better than referring to you as the same name."

"That sounds okay," Violet said, "What is your name anyway?"

"It's Jay," the astronaut said.

"It is a pleasure to formally meet you, Mr. Jay," Violet said, smiling.

"You can just call me Jay," he said holding out his hand.

Violet jumped away in slight fear, but recovered, "Okay, Jay."

Suddenly, a loud growl was overheard. Violet grabbed Jay and the two teleported in the direction of the area. Lilac was being dragged underground by a giant corrupted group of gem shards. Jay ran forward to her and grabbed her arm. He successfully pulled her body into his arms and jumped away. Violet picked up a rock and started smashing at the corruptions. Her body couldn't keep up with the rock so she rested.

When she attempted to start the rock bashing again, Lilac started yelling at the gem. Violet turned around and was hit in the back by a corrupted.

"Don't hurt them… they are our type," Lilac groaned, "Run."

Violet tried to look at her back, "Ah! Lilac my back is open!"

"Just walk away," Lilac said, covering her gaping side, "Please human, put me down and help her. She is new."

Jay shook his head and got down on his knees, "Violet get on my back."

"Wha?" Violet said, "Okay fine."

The panicked gem piggy-backed on Jay and he hopped off in his space suit. Lilac checked and saw that Violet was okay. She closed her eyes and didn't open them again.

"This is not good," Jay said, hopping away from the corrupted gems.

Violet looked at her back again, "My back hurts… Do you know if it will regenerate soon?"

"It probably will," Jay said, "Just try to calm down. Also, does your wound hurt?"

Violet took a deep breath, "Not at all. I can't see over you, is Lilac okay?"

"She is going to be fine," Jay said, entering the Moon Base, "We just need to let her rest."

Jay set Lilac on the floor of the Moon Base and Violet stood next to them. She put her hands over her face and started to bawl rather loudly.

"I should have been there for her," Violet said, choking on her tears, "I should have been doing my duties…"

"You can't change anything now," Jay said, "Just lay face down a relax."

Violet did so and uttered a muffled, "Sorry, human. I am just a big baby."

"That's okay," Jay said, daring to touch Violet's head.

Her hair appeared silky and Jay wished that he could feel how soft it was. Violet's back regenerated soon enough and Lilac opened her eyes. The frail gem sat up and looked at Violet. She frowned, but looked relieved.

"So my name is Lilac now?" Lilac asked, "I'm not sure about the individuality but I'm sure that no Diamond will come back here. Think I could take her to the Earth? She is still relatively young and wants to explore. We can't teleport from the planet together like the bunch of us could. We could leave the corrupted out to roam, it's not like anything matters anymore."

"Maybe," Jay said, "But my teammates don't really like gems so I don't know how well that will go."

He remembered Nephrite was still stuck in space and Lilac could tell something was up, "Why has your expression changed?"

"There is another gem in space… We left her all alone," Jay said, "I don't think we will ever be able to find her."

"I can fly outside of the ship and grab her if we see her," Lilac said, thoughtfully, "If it really means that much to you."

"It does, thank you Lilac," Jay said, smiling through his helmet, "Hey is something wrong with your gem?"

"There is nothing wrong with it," Lilac said, looking at the small crack in her gem, "It's good."

He nodded and wondered if he should go back to his base soon and touched Lilac's shoulder lightly. She jerked away as a force of habit but immediately apologized. Jay scratched his helmet and told her it was okay, waving good bye to her. She was about to raise her hand, but decided not to.

Soon enough, Jay was at the base. He went through the airtight entrance and closed it. He then took off his suit after oxygen was returned to the room. Jay entered the main compartment and all of his buddies were drinking.

"Guys what's going on?" Jay asked, "Why are you drinking?"

"Why were you with those bitches?" his blonde-haired teammate asked, "We saw all of it. Looks like there is something wrong with her gem. Maybe it's broken?"

"We actually set those monsters out of their space," a black-haired teammate said, "You looked like an effing hero out there man."

Jay shook his head, "No way you guys, we aren't supposed to mess with the gems. We worked so hard for peace between us and Homeworld! You could start a horrible war."

"Well, we had better go stop that information from leaving them," the blonde-haired teammate said, smiling evilly, "Grab him."

"Wait, what are you doing?" Jay asked as his arms were grabbed and he was shoved onto a chair.

"We will be right back," his thought to be teammates told him as he was tied to chair.

"Stop!" Jay said, "Don't do this! Please!"

It was too late for him to change anything and Jay was left to sit by himself in the cold chair. He stopped struggling and his feet were planted firmly on the ground. He knew what his teammates were going to do and it hurt him inside. Minutes later, he heard a yelp and his heart fell out of his chest.


	3. Adjusting

Violet had just woken up and Lilac had just finished putting the corrupted gems into their containment area by the time the muscular gem overheard footsteps. Lilac instantly teleported to Violet and the frail gem picked up a rock.

"Come and get us you stupid humans!" Violet said, growling.

The humans were silent but inched forward, pulling out a destabilizer, "Let's get out of here, Violet."

"No, Lilac!" Violet said, "We have to get them before they find us again!"

"We have your precious Jay in our base, better come with us," a human said evilly, "Your gem doesn't look so well, Moonstone, now does it?"

Lilac grabbed Violet's squirming waist and the gem yelped, kicking away, "Calm down!"

The humans advanced and attempted to attack the two gems. They held hands and teleported to the base.

"What happened to your gem?" Violet asked, grabbing Lilac's hand and examined it, "Oh no."

"Let's go see if Jay knows what's going on," Lilac said, opening the entrance.

They performed all the necessary procedures for keeping what was inside safe and sound and busted into the room where Jay sat, tied up.

"What's going on?" Lilac asked Jay angrily.

"My teammates are psychos," Jay said, "They will probably try to hurt you and do bad things to you. Also, think you could untie me?"

"Sure," Violet said, unravelling the space wire around Jay's wrists.

It was the first-time Violet had seen Jay without his space suit on. She blushed a bit and avoided eye contact. Jay's hair was a dark brown, cut short for the mission. He had the most interesting eyes that she had ever seen in her history of existence. They were a color she had never seen before, a color only able to be described by her moonstone friend.

"Green," Lilac said aloud, "Your eyes are green like the planet of Earth."

"What about it? Yours are lilac and Violet's are a light blue-purple. I can't really find words but they are pretty," Jay said thoughtfully.

"Green is the color of life," Lilac said, staring at Jay, "We haven't ever seen anything breathing."

Violet felt the sudden urge to touch a human but fought it, "We should get ready to beat your friends to death."

"Violet!" Lilac and Jay said in unison, looking to each other embarrassed.

"What?" Violet asked, "What is it?"

They shook their heads and Violet shrugged, grabbing a piece of paper. She tried to write on it but couldn't. Violet walked away and looked at the stuff in the base.

"She is pretty aggressive," Jay said, almost laughing.

"Yes," Lilac said, flashing him a small smile, "Well you should get into your suit."

"Alright, I will be right back," Jay said, walking off.

"We probably have a while before those stupid humans get here, right Lilac?" Violet asked, frowning.

"Yeah," Lilac said, "Once Jay gets into his protective gear, we can probably leave."

Jay came out, all dressed up and Lilac opened the door. They went outside but heard nothing. Suddenly, a low rumbling echoed across the surface of the moon. The three ran and hopped over to the source of the familiar sound. The space ship was beginning to take off, throwing rocks all over the place.

It took off and a rock flew at Jay, tearing open his oxygen tank. He struggled to breathe and fell to the ground. Violet looked at him, horrified and ran to his side. A rogue corrupted gem ran out into the area, deflecting a rock. Its gem shattered on impact and Lilac fell to her knees collecting the shards.

"Jay!" Violet cried, "Open your eyes! Please!"

She tried to peer through the helmet but decided that wasn't a good way to see if the human was alive. Violet looked to Lilac who was in tears and then to the sky. The gem stood up and picked up Jay's lifeless body and ran to Lilac, picking her up and running into the base. She locked the air in and set Jay on the ground.

"Lilac, please help me," Violet said, "He is sick."

"He's not sick, he's dead," Lilac said, not even looking.

"Lilac, come help me!" Violet said, "He is not breathing, I need the knowledge that you have."

"Do CPR, Violet," Lilac said, touching her fingers to Violet's gem.

Violet gained new knowledge and removed Jay's space suit, throwing the useless pieces against the wall. She then put her lips to Jay's, pushing air down his throat. After pressing on his chest several times, Violet noticed no change.

"Please more information, Lilac," Violet said as Lilac's fingers dug deeply into her gem.

She groaned with the intensity of new information and got up, grabbing a fork and finding an electrical outlet in the station. Violet then dragged Jay's body to the location and attached a cord to the fork, jabbing it into the wall. Lilac and Violet poofed and Jay opened his eyes.

The power was out and he wondered what had happened. He reached to his left and discovered that there was something round and circular. Jay picked it up and brought to his face, bringing out a flashlight.

"Violet?" Jay asked as he felt the gem's smooth surface, "That means something happened to Lilac."

He picked himself up and looked for Lilac's gem. Jay cut himself on a foreign object on the bed as he felt around. He assumed the worst, that Lilac had been shattered and his face was full of sorrow. Seconds later, his hand met another smooth gem with a little crack in it and he breathed in with relief, picking it up. He held both of the Moonstones in his hands and thought about comparing them. Lilac's gem was a couple inches bigger than Violet's. Jay lost his balance and laid in bed, wondering what happened before. The coolness of the gems helped him feel better as he recollected.

"Okay, so my quote on quote teammates left me for death," Jay said, looking at the burnt outlet, "And then I was hit by a rock and Violet tried to look at my eyes but she couldn't. And oh. They electrocuted me with a fork and a cord to revive me. That's a lot to comprehend, isn't it, Lilac?"

He held the gems in his hands and lay spread eagle on his bed, shutting his eyes. He wondered how he was ever going to get back to Earth with two beautiful gems in one piece. Jay eventually fell asleep, dreaming of seeing his gem friends again.

Lilac and Violet returned several hours later on both sides of Jay, laying on the bed. They decided to stay there as the human was nice and warm and they were tired. The two snuggled into his sides and felt safe. Lilac fought back tears even though she had time to calm down in her gem. Violet wondered why she was crying and guessed that it was because of the loss of another Moonstone. Eventually they fell asleep, calmly drifting away from the world they had always known. Jay opened his eyes and was shocked but calmed down, smiling. He liked the feeling of the warmth he was getting from the gems. The astronaut ran his hands through the gems' hair. It felt how he imagined it to be and he grinned. He shut his eyes and held them tighter, falling asleep again.


	4. Departure

Another few hours passed and Jay awoke to Violet and Lilac getting out of bed. He felt a little bit groggy but yawned and turned to Lilac.

"Sorry, did we wake you?" Lilac asked Jay, running her hand across his face.

"Yeah, but that's alright, how long has it been?" Jay asked, rubbing his eyes and sitting up in his bed.

"It has been twelve hours," Violet said, putting her hair up and smiling at Jay.

"Wow," Jay said, "Oh! You guys have little capes, that's cute."

Violet blushed, "Thanks, they come with our restoration."

Lilac whispered something to Violet and the gem looked deviously at Jay, "What's going on you guys?"

"Jay," Violet said, "You got hit in the stomach by the rock… Can I see how bad it is?"

"Sure, I guess," Jay said, thinking that gems were relatively harmless.

She touched his long sleeves and then took off his whole shirt, "Whoops."

The gem saw the bruising on his side and felt it lightly, careful not to press down too hard. He winced anyway as she removed the bits and pieces of rocks from his ribcage. Lilac dripped something odd on the wound and it started to heal quickly. Violet pressed her cheek to Jay's chest and giggled. Jay was patient as he had had experience from a hyper younger brother and waited until Violet was done. He put his shirt on and looked back to the two gems who were exchanging information.

"So, everyone left, we only have food for twelve people for seven months. Oh, that's a lot," Jay said, smiling, "We have plenty of time to live I guess."

"Yep," Lilac said happily.

As the days turned into months, Jay grew closer to Lilac and Violet. They repaired his suit so that he could go outside again.

He wandered around unexplored areas of the Moon with the two gems and returned the lost corrupted gems back to where they belonged. Jay lost track of time. He no longer counted the days. He had grown a beard and his hair had gotten a lot longer. Lilac knew it was almost time for her to disappear but continued to hold on for Violet and Jay. The gem on her right hand ached daily, so much that she had to ask Jay for some space tape. It always wasted away with the power of her gem so it wasn't very useful. He knew that there was something wrong but didn't ask. Eventually Lilac was talking to herself whenever it was too quiet. She couldn't control her thoughts anymore. Lilac filled Violet's blank slate with hundreds of thousands of memories at once and the gem was staggering.

It hurt Jay to see his friend declining in mental health, but dispersing her memories helped her regain sanity. Jay found it hard to believe that there were no reconnaissance missions to help find him but remembered his asshole teammates. They probably said that he died and that they were attacked by gems. It was only a matter of time before all gems were expelled from Earth.

"Jay?" Violet asked the man in thought, "Are you okay?"

Jay looked at Violet and reached to touch her head. She was still a bit nervous but accepted his touch.

"I'm okay," Jay said, "I just don't think the food will last much longer. It's probably been about a year and a half since my old teammates left us here. The food is almost gone and Lilac isn't doing so well either."

"I know…" Violet said, leaning into Jay.

The two sat next to each other for a while. Jay was developing deeper feelings for Violet with each passing day but he vowed to never tell her as relationships between gems and humans were iffy. Besides he had someone at home who loved him already. They watched the stars together all the time, naming each of the heavenly bodies. By now, Jay had memorized them all. The dark brown-haired human looked to Lilac. He knew that she didn't have much time left so he got out some more space tape. He gave the rest of it to Lilac for her gem, but she turned him down, packing it away.

Before they knew it, another year had passed. Jay was somehow spreading out his food to last for a while. On the last day of food, he ate half a potato and a glass of warm orange juice. Lilac watched him eat, frowning at what was going to happen. It took her a while to speak up, but eventually she made an effort.

"You are going to uh… starve?" Lilac asked, looking to Violet.

"Yes," Violet said, "That is the word."

"Probably," Jay said, "I can see my ribs so I probably have about four or five days to spend time with you guys."

Suddenly, Lilac turned violent and brought her hand down on Jay so hard that it knocked him out cold on the floor. Lilac turned to the shocked Violet and stabbed her in the stomach, knocking her onto her knees.

"He will wake up in a few days, don't worry. Here are all of the feelings you need to get more memories and experience new things. Learn how to love with the pain of rejection," Lilac said coldly pressing her fingers into Violet's forehead, "This is called tough love."

Violet groaned, "Lilac it hurts, please remove the feeling of pain! What are you doing? What's going on?"

"Sh," Lilac said, hugging Violet and ripping into her until she poofed, her gem clattering to the ground.

Lilac picked up the gem and put it on the table. She got Jay into his space outfit and put Violet's gem in a gigantic lavender bubble. Using a large portion of her strength, Lilac teleported into the thin atmosphere of the Moon and chucked the bubble out into space in the direction Earth would be in a few days. She fell backwards and didn't mind hitting the surface of the Moon that hard. Lilac dusted herself off and regretted that she didn't snuggle with Jay more. She wrapped her whole arm with the space tape for some odd reason. She couldn't remember anymore. The gem crawled into the cold bed and lay there until she fell asleep. It would only be a matter of time before the corrupted gems got out. She didn't have much time left. She wished that she had gotten more time with Violet and Jay but it was too late now.


	5. New Friendships

Violet awoke, floating in space. She felt her stomach but discovered that nothing was wrong. She looked around and Jay was curled up in his space suit. Violet looked for Lilac but the bubble didn't contain her. Tears ran down her face as she realized that her friend wasn't coming with them. Time flew by and Violet noticed an incoming green gem. She remembered what Jay said about Nephrite. Violet mustered some strength and formed a retrieval bubble, grabbing the gem. She didn't bring her into the big bubble because she was unresponsive. The gem was silent, not daring to look around at her new surroundings. Violet frowned at first but decided to teleport to the other bubble.

"Hi, my name is Violet," she said, "I know your name, it's Nephrite is it not?"

Nephrite didn't budge but she uttered a single word, "Yes."

"How are you, do you want a hug? I am apparently good at giving those," Violet asked.

"I don't need anything from you," Nephrite said, turning away, "Your hair is too much for this bubble."

"Aw, okay," Violet said, putting her hair up, "How is that?"

"It's better," Nephrite said, looking over her shoulder, "Where are we?"

"Well… We are pretty close to the Earth," Violet said, "Is that where you want to be?"

"Yeah," Nephrite said, "I have friends that probably miss me."

"That is good!" Violet said, "I have Jay when he wakes up!"

"Jay?" Nephrite said, "Oh it's that sweet boy, I heard on the radio waves that he was killed by gems on the Moon. Oh wait did you hurt him? Is that why he is in that sorry state?"

"Is that what the humans are saying?" Violet said, frowning, "I didn't do anything bad to him, he got knocked out by my friend Lilac. How do you know that's what they are saying?"

"Well," Nephrite said, "I can read radio waves."

"That is amazing," Violet said, "Could I please have a hug?"

Nephrite looked at the gem with pity as the light purple-haired gem struggled to maintain a stable face, "Fine."

Violet embraced the soft and cold gem, tears instantly falling out of her purple-blue eyes. Nephrite wrapped her arms around the gem and found it hard to be unwavering in her feelings. The two didn't let go for several minutes, sobbing into each other's shoulders.

"I lost my best friend!" Violet practically shouted, "She was right there and she suffered all of it."

"I'm so sorry!" Nephrite cried back, "It's been such a long time since I have had contact with anyone, I can't control myself."

"We both feel pain," Violet sniffed, "I am so glad I found you."

"I'm glad you found me too," Nephrite said, smiling and stroking Violet's hair.

"I am sorry that you have been out here all alone for all of this time. You must hate humans," Violet said, holding Nephrite's hand.

"Not really," Nephrite said, smiling, "I have a lot of human friends back on Earth, they are so nice and warm. Kinda like you, you are going to fit in just right."

"That's good," Violet said, leaning into Nephrite and falling asleep within seconds.

Nephrite cuddled with the gem until they got extremely close to the atmosphere of the Earth, "Violet! Wake up sweety!"

Violet opened her eyes, "What is it? Oh my."

Violet quickly merged the two bubbles and touched Jay lightly. He didn't wake up. Nephrite frowned, but the two gems held hands and braced for impact. The Earth came up alarmingly quick and soon the bubble was struggling to stay together. It hit the surface like an egg, cracking on impact with the ground. Flames surged around it for several seconds but dissipated. The bubble popped after several more cracks covered its once smooth surface.

Nephrite and Violet opened their eyes, looking surprised to see the ground on the Earth. Jay was still asleep. Violet touched his helmet.

"You can take off the helmet, he can breathe here," Nephrite said, standing up, "We can probably carry him to a person called 'Steven,' He can heal as good as a Rose Quartz and Chrysocolla."

"Okay," Violet said, removing Jay's helmet.

She noticed the decline in his health a while ago, but it became apparent that he was sicker than she knew. The fair-skinned gem lifted him and walked several minutes with Nephrite to the nearest warp pad. Violet had never experienced a warp pad before. The circle formed a tall stream of light that carried them to where they needed to go, except for the fact that they ended up in a place with a lot of warp pads.

Nephrite realized that she had no idea where to go, "I think it's this one?"

"Hopefully," Violet said.

It was the right one and Nephrite looked surprised, "Wow, I was correct!"

Violet adjusted her grip on the sleeping human and smiled at him face, "We will get you taken care of soon enough."

They were greeted by a tall young man with somewhat long curly hair. Several other gems walked out of the house.

"Hello, your name is Steven, isn't it? Can you fix my human friend?" Nephrite asked, "Oh, and have a look at Violet?"

"I will see what I can do," Steven said, taking Jay from Violet's arms, "Come on inside with me."

"Okay," Violet said, beginning to follow the human.

She stopped in her tracks and stared at a tall pinkish red gem, feeling slightly intimidated. The long light purple-blue-haired gem quickly snuck past her and into the house.

"Connie, could you take a look at him?" Steven asked a long black-haired woman with a worried face.

"Sure, Steven," Connie said, grabbing a pair of scissors and cutting open the suit, "Wow, this is very crudely made, where did you guys come from?"

"The Moon," Violet said, "We came from the Moon Base."

"Well then," Connie said, pulling out a name tag, "Is that why you used space tape on… Jay Newcrest?"

"I only know Jay, I do not know Newcrest but yes we did use space tape on the suit," Violet said, "Now can you get back to fixing him?"

"Vi, don't rush humans, they don't like it," Nephrite said to Violet.

"Fine," Violet said, "Is he okay?"

Connie finished clipping up the space tape and handed over Jay's space suit, "He is malnourished and he has several infected wounds. He needs some nice food, which we have and a healer, which we also have. Honey?"

Steven was about to place his hand on Jay's wounds when Violet felt that he was getting too close, "No, don't."

The gem grabbed his hand rather roughly and teleported him outside. She bent over in pain, not letting go of Steven's hand no matter how shaky her grip was. Violet wasn't thinking straight so she decided to teleport again to the top of a hill with a lighthouse.

"Violet, calm down, you don't need to teleport everywhere," Steven said, "Your gem is a moonstone, you get the most power from the Moon, not here. It is harder to teleport here."

"I can't stop," Violet said, "I think I am corrupted like Lilac."

She teleported again but this time the two went back in time. A tall, lithe gem stood, using her powers to time travel. She heard the thud of Violet's body on the tall grass. She waved goodbye to them and the two were outside of Steven's house.

"Hey, we need to get back to your friend and you aren't doing so well," Steven said, kindly, "Do you want to go back to my house?"

"Yeah," Violet said, breathless, "I have never teleported that much before. Can you heal me after you heal Jay?"

"I can try," Steven said, "Usually to cure corruption, you need time and love."

"I have been corrupted?" Violet said, almost panicking.

"Yes," Steven said, "But it's only a bit, here let's go inside and Connie can help you check."

"Okay, Steven," Violet said, letting go of the man's hand, "Sorry about all of this."

"It's okay, I just want you guys to get better," Steven said, smiling.


End file.
